uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
London Buses route 73
London Buses route 73 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, United Kingdom. The service is currently contracted to Arriva London. The service has particularly heavy usage as it serves areas not covered by the Tube system. History This route dates back to October 1949, and originally ran from Stoke Newington to Richmond. Also in 1995 and 1996 it won the best crew route in London. Key destinations For sports, route 73 now starts at Seven Sisters Station which is a short walk to Tottenham Hotspur football ground, White Hart Lane. Route 73 passes Central London Terminus Stations including King's Cross Station, Euston Station and St Pancras Station serving as the new Eurostar stop for London and Victoria Station which is the terminus. Route 73 also runs down to Oxford Street and Tottenham Court Road (Northbound Only) which are both great shopping street destinations. Also the N1 Centre on Upper Street is a small shopping centre housing high street brands. Also the rest of Upper Street is known as the North London Designer High Street located at the Angel, Islington. Tourist attractions it passes by include British Museum which is a short walk and Buckingham Palace about 5 minutes walk from Hyde Park Corner. During peak times, the route 73 terminates at Stoke Newington instead of Seven Sisters Station. The service also has the new iBus system Current route Route departing Victoria * Victoria Station Bus Station * Wilton Road * Victoria Street * Grosvenor Gardens * Grosvenor Place * Hyde Park Corner Station * Park Lane * Cumberland Gate * Tyburn Way * Marble Arch Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Tottenham Court Road * Goodge Street Station * Tottenham Court Road * Warren Street Station * Euston Road * Euston Square Station * Euston Road * Euston Station Bus Station * Grafton Place * Churchway * Euston Road * King's Cross Station * Pentonville Road * Baron Street * White Lion Street * Islington High Street * Angel Station * Upper Street * Islington Green * Essex Road * Essex Road Station * Essex Road * Newington Green Road * Newington Green * Albion Road * Stoke Newington Church Street * Stoke Newington High Street * Stamford Hill * Stoke Newington Station * Stamford Hill * Tottenham High Road * South Tottenham Station * Tottenham High Road * Seven Sisters Station Route departing Seven Sisters * Seven Sisters Station * Tottenham High Road * South Tottenham Station * Tottenham High Road * Stamford Hill * Stoke Newington Station * Stamford Hill * Northwold Road * Stoke Newington Common * Rectory Road * Brooke Road * Stoke Newington High Street * Stoke Newington Church Street * Albion Road * Newington Green * Newington Green Road * Essex Road * Essex Road Station * Essex Road * Islington Green * Upper Street * Angel Station * Islington High Street * Pentonville Road * Kings Cross Station * Euston Road * Euston Station * Euston Road * Euston Square Station (for Warren Street Station) * Gower Street * Bedford Square * Bloomsbury Street * New Oxford Street * Tottenham Court Road Station * Oxford Street * Oxford Circus Station * Oxford Street * Bond Street Station * Oxford Street * Marble Arch Station * Park Lane * Hyde Park Corner * Duke of Wellington Place * Hyde Park Corner Station * Grosvenor Place * Lower Grosvenor Place * Buckingham Palace Road * Terminus Place * Victoria Station Bus Station Gallery Image:Bendy Bus 73 at Victoria Bus Station.jpg|The atmosphere at Victoria Station with a 73. See also * List of bus routes in London * Arriva London External links * Transport for London * London Bus Routes * Full timetable Category:Bus routes in London Category:Transport in Camden Category:Transport in Hackney Category:Transport in Haringey Category:Transport in Islington Category:Transport in Westminster